The invention relates to a device for the portioning of sausagelike food products.
At present, sausagelike food products are invariably divided into portions by means of a knife. This has the drawback that the portions are not equal since the knife is applied only by sight. Another disadvantage is that the exposed cut of the severed sausage soon dries out.